


Four Times You Made Kanaya Maryam Laugh In Bed [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: GA: Rose What Happened To The BedTT: Do you like it?GA: I Dont Know What It Is Exactly That Im Looking At Here---Kanaya doubts Rose is taking this "bed" thing very seriously.





	Four Times You Made Kanaya Maryam Laugh In Bed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times You Made Kanaya Maryam Laugh In Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606022) by [arjache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjache/pseuds/arjache). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Homestuck/Four%20Times%20That%20You%20Made%20Kanaya%20Maryam%20Laugh%20In%20Bed.mp3) | 14MB | 00:14:37



##### Streaming


End file.
